


Kustard Drabbles

by LazySintastic13 (EmeraldWriter)



Series: Drabble Week [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, M/M, Underfell Sans, kustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 9,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/LazySintastic13
Summary: Words by amynastre: Dragon. Blood. Death.





	1. Example #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words by amynastre: Dragon. Blood. Death.

Blood was sprayed, and it was shed as the dragon fell to its death to the hard ground. And slowly, as the knight huffed, bones aching and screaming for relief, still he trudged over to make sure that the deed was done.

But something …

Something was happening.

The dragon was … _sizzling?_

Confusion was evident as the knight neared and he had to shield his eyes when it began to glow, too bright for him to keep his gaze upon it.

When it diminished, the knight gaped in shock for the dragon that laid was now replaced with a skeleton monster like him.

“What? … What the hell?” Was all he could say before the monster in front of him stirred awake and he was greeted with bright red eye lights. 

Red eyes that no doubt belonged to the dragon. 


	2. Example 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words by amynastre: Elsa from Frozen

The frozen palace he created was just as he felt. Lonely. Empty. A space too big and so void of life.

If he wasn’t such a monster …

He looked to his hands, the cool fog forming around it as ice was easily created from it.

“It’s fine. I don’t need anyone.” He gripped his hands to fists before moving to head to the open balcony. Immediately greeted by the cold winds he didn’t shy away from. “The cold never bothered me anyway.” And yet, the frown doesn’t leave his features.

“Heeey!”

The skeleton looked down, and was surprised to see another like him. A traveler? On the mountains? And this far out?

Considering the bulky jacket, of thick wool and a leather satchel from his view above, being a traveller was all he got in guessing.

“Nice place you got here. Do you mind if I stay for the night? It’s almost nighttime, and it can get pretty cold.”

What was this stranger asking of him? Doesn’t he get the signs that he was a  _monster?_

But …

Rather than yelling at the newcomer to leave him, instead he screamed. “Wait right there!” 


	3. Example #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words by amynastre and iason: Soul Bond

The soul was a strange and mysterious thing. So fragile and easy to crush within hands’ reach, and yet it beats so strong with each thump within its cage; pulses of magic to indicate life.

It was so precious.

So that’s why his hands shook uncontrollably as he gingerly held Sans’ soul: untainted and unmarred by anything.

It was warm and light in weight despite its size and Red swallowed thickly. Sweat already beading from his head and he took deep breaths to calm his own soul.

His soul that his lover held just as gently within his own hands.

And dark blue eye lights met his. “You ready?”

“Heh.” Red swallowed again. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” 


	4. Example #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iason wanted an inspiration for her vampire AU, so the word was Vampire

He was immediately on alert when the familiar stride got closer and closer to his direction.

He doesn’t know how, but the vampire always seemed to know where he was at all times. Which was really weird because there was nothing to indicate his location. Even when he had tried to run away in the past. So he could only chalk it up as a vampire thing.

“Hey.”

The skeleton jumped, completely caught off when arms wrapped him from behind. He shivered when he felt the ghostly feeling of hot breath against his neck, and Red couldn’t stop his soul from beating fast.

“Just need a snack. Will be quick.”

And just as those words were said, sharp fangs dug themselves in as if it were supple flesh.

Red couldn’t help letting out a loud gasp, feeling the arms around him tighten. His own hands could only hold onto the other’s arms as he closed his eyes, ignoring the prickle of tears that streamed down from his cheeks bones.

He hated being fed from. It always brought about the feeling of humiliation because he refused to acknowledge that he actually  _enjoyed_ such a thing. 

It disgusted him.

He was a prisoner in this damn castle. Not a guest.

He was not a friend to this beast.

And he was  _not_  a lover to a killer.

Red refused to accept all of this.

And tonight, he was going to escape one way or another. 

If he has to dirty his hands with the other’s blood to do so, then so be it. 


	5. Thief. Epic world. Magician

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can’t help giggling at the ‘epic world’ part. Complete and total yolo. XDD

He was magnificent—beautiful even. 

The tricks he performed were seamless, and the skeleton’s humerus puns were charming; he was enthralling.

And when Red met his gaze, and the magician winked at him, he couldn’t help but flush and feel the fast beating of his soul against his rib cage. 

* * *

 _Tch. These fuckers never give up._  Red scowled as he made a run for it, making sure to take the longer and difficult to get them off of his tail. It was until he was making another turn that he felt something pull him to a side. A hand went to immidiately cover his mouth, as an arm wrapped his waist to press him close against someone. 

“Don’t struggle. They’ll find us after if you do.” It was low and soft-spoken against his ear, and the skeleton couldn’t help freezing on the spot. 

 _No … No way_ _._ Red eye sockets widened in disbelief for he  _knew_ who that voice belonged to. But why was he helping him? 

Red couldn’t dwell on it as the sound of stomps got closer, and he instinctively pushed back closer to the  _magician_  he had been so bewitched. He ignored the tightening hold around him as his hands were preoccupied with the item he stole. 

The cops went past where they were at, and the monsters let the minutes tick before deeming the coast to be clear. Only then did the magician remove his hand on Red’s mouth, and the thief immediately turning around to face him. 

“Why?” 

“Why what?” The magician smirked, which only brought an allure to him. 

Red growled lowly. “Why did you help me? I’m a thief.” It was obvious from being chased. 

“Heh, so what?” 

Red blinked, confusion making its way to his features. And the next thing he knew, he was pressed against the wall with the other’s arms at either side of his head. 

“I want you. And it’d be a shame if you got caught before we got to even know each other .. In fact,” The magician’s grin widened. “I want to be your partner in crime.” 

… Say what now?


	6. Maid. Important dinner. Possessive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy 

It was hard. So damn hard  _not_ to punch their important guest. 

It was an important dinner meeting for his master, but there was only so much harassment he could take. It was for his master though, so he will have to deal— _okay, pal, get your hand off of my ass._  

Red was refilling their drink, and slightly jumped as he did his best to quell his irritation and annoyance. Still he stayed quiet, but damn did he wanted to punch the fucker right in the face. 

“My my, you certainly have such a fine staff. Mind giving one to me? I can pay you handsomely too in exchange.” 

Red felt bile rising to his throat. And almost growled—wait. Someone was growling. 

And the maid looked to where his master was seated, his eyes widened a fraction at the blue eye lights present in the usual blank ones. His master was pissed. 

“Sorry, but I’ll have to politely decline the offer.” 

“Aww, c’mon. I especially like this one. Give him to me.” Red felt himself pulled to the guest’s lap much too quick for him to react, and he found himself gasping in surprise and horror and disgust. 

Then, the next thing he knew, he was teleported and was now seated on his master’s lap. Arms wrapped around his waist protectively, but he can feel the possessiveness underlying them. 

“Sorry, my  _friend_ , but this one,  _especially this one,_  is not for sale. I won’t lend any of my staff either. Actually,” A blue soul appeared in front of the guest, effectively lifting the monster out of their seat. “I think we can consider this meeting a failure. Bye bye~” 

And  _poof._  The monster was gone. 

“… Mast—” 

“Sans.” 

“—Sans.” Red amended. Not bothering to refuse when the latter was teetering. “Wasn’t this an important one?” 

Sans shrugged to brush it off. “I’ll find a better partner. ‘Sides, I never liked him anyway.” 

Red had to sigh. “At the very least, you could’ve let me punch his face.” And Sans guffawed. 

Yup, there was no way he going to let anyone take his staff members away. 


	7. Twister (game). Tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for specifying :)

“For fuck’s sake,  _Red_ , stop whipping your tail on my face.” Sans growled at the still moving appendage. 

Red barked back just as irritated. “It’s not like I can help it you fuck.”

“I’ll bite it.” 

“Don’t you dare! I swear to stars if you do—” 

“What, what are you gonna do about it?” 

If Red wasn’t below Sans even though he was facing the opposite direction, he would’ve dropped his weight on the other skeleton. “I’ll show Paps’ your secret stash.”

Sans gasped. The  _audacity_. “You wouldn’t.”

“I totally would.” And Red  _intentionally_  lightly smacked Sans in the face with his tail. 

“Fuck it!” And Sans bit Red’s tail, making the latter howl, commencing a fight between the two on the coloured dotted mat. 

Stretch, who sat on a chair with the wheel turner, sighed.  _Blue was right. Twister does ruin friendship as much as mario kart, uno and monopoly._  

They should really stop playing those type of games. 


	8. Fallen Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooo~

He didn’t regret saving him. 

Yes, that monster should’ve died that day, but the angel wouldn’t be able to live with himself knowing that he could do something about it. 

Ah. 

He guessed he was a fallen one now. Having broken a grave rule—extending someone’s lifespan by saving them when it was their time. 

Oh. 

So that’s why his little brother warned him not to fall in love. Not like he could help it though. 

The skeleton looked to his wings. The once pure white feathers now tainted black, and the fallen couldn’t help but still admire the sleek colouring all the same. 

“Sans?” 

The skeleton turned around and let out a small smile when his little bother approached him. A forlorn expression adorning the other’s features and the fallen angel felt guilty for causing it. 

“Hey, Paps. How are you holding up?” 

Papyrus let out a weak chuckle. “I should be asking you that brother.” He said as he now stood by Sans, and both gaze out to the infinite clouds before them. 

“… You will disappear, brother.” 

“I know.”

“But I don’t want you to.” 

“I know.” 

Silence hovered over them until Papyrus soft sniffles interrupted it. But Sans offered no comfort. 

“I’m not sorry.” 

“I know, Sans.” Papyrus wiped his tears and steeled himself. “That’s why, I want to help you.” He continued when he was met a confused look. “I’m going to rip your wings.” 

Sans eye sockets widened. To rip someone’s wings was the same as being being sent to ‘The World’ and walk amongst the others like a normal monster. It was a painful rebirth in a sense, and it meant not being able to get back up to the Heavens. 

“… Y-You would do that for me?” 

“Of course. Because not a day went by when your not smiling and so cheerful whenever you got the chance to see him.” 

“He’s worth it, Paps.” 

“I know, brother. Now,” Papyrus held a sharp bone and Sans turned around. “Brace yourself.” 


	9. Yandere. Kidnapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh snap. XD

He should’ve seen the signs. 

They were glaringly obvious when he remembered them. But he was still his friend. The same friend that made him come out of his shell. The same same friend who he’d exchange puns and banters with. The very same one who introduced him to the other skeletons, and where he met his now husband-to-be. 

 _Stars. Why did this happen? Where did it all go wrong?_  

Here he was, chained to the floor, in a dark room. And with the lack of food, the latter only feeding him when he was about to pass out, he couldn’t magic to teleport away. A well-thought out and calculated planning on his captor’s part. 

Captor. Not friend … Not anymore. 

He had lost count on how many days have passed, but no doubt his little brother and fiancé were fretting and already made a search party for him. 

But how will they be able to find him, when his captor is someone they too, treated as family. 

The door opened, making Red close his eyes at the sudden harshness of light flooding his vision. 

“I brought you your meal, hun.” 

Red wanted to so badly spit at the other’s face if the repercussions weren’t so damn straining and painful to his already weakened body. 

“Now, say ‘Aah~’” 

And all Red thought,  _pleaded_ , was for his family to save him. 

His soul pulsed as it sent fear through his bond with his lover. He may not last much longer. 

* * *

Sans shuddered at the sudden coldness that washed over him. Fear, agony, sadness. 

He felt all these emotions through their bond and it made him clench his shirt at his rib cage. 

They have to find him. And soon. 

“We’ll find him, Sans.” Blue’s voice brought him out of his reverie, and Sans nodded slowly. Not quite believing his words as much as he wanted to. 

“Yeah … Yeah, we will.” Papyrus and Fell were running and interrogating as many monsters as possible along with Undyne and Alphys. 

But strangely enough, he hadn’t heard much from Stretch.

“Hey, Blue?” 

“Yeah?”

“Where’s your bro?” 

And Blue opened his mouth, only to look confused and said slowly. “I … don’t actually know.”

Sans felt himself freeze as dread sunk in deep into his core. Blue must’ve realized too, because he looked just as shaken. 

“O-Oh,  _Stars_.”


	10. Pregnant. Secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …. I am so tempted to make this angsty. But I wouldn’t do that to you. XD  
> Note: Comic are their surnames. XDD   
> Mr. and Mr. Comic

“Congratulations, Mr. Comic.” 

The moment those words left the doctor’s mouth, Red had been brimming with excitement. 

He’d always been fond of kids, and he knew Sans was too. 

“You are carrying triplets.” 

“T-Triplets?” Okay, that was quite the kicker. 

Two would’ve been okay, but three? The skeleton felt a bit anxious that was quelling his excitement. It may be too much. Heck, how would Sans react to that? 

“A-Are you sure?” 

“I’m positive, sir.” 

 _Oh stars._  Welp, if he was going to find out Sans’ reaction, he’d best tell him the news and get it over with. 

* * *

“So? How was it? What did the doctor say?” Sans was practically bouncing around in excitement that Red could mistake him as Blue. 

Red simply nodded, confirming that he was carrying, making Sans grin so widely it should hurt his cheeks. 

“Holy shit. Oh my stars.  _We’re going to be fathers!”_ Sans went to embrace Red and twirled them around. Red had to laugh at his husband’s antics, but rather than the nervousness he felt earlier, he was only more curious at how Sans will react to the news. 

“Wait, Sans. There’s more.” Red waited for both of them to stop before he looked the other in the eyes. 

“There is? Is it good news?” 

Red took a deep breath, and cheerfully exclaimed. “We’re having triplets!” 

Sans froze and Red watched him carefully. 

“T-T- _Triplets?_ ” 

“Yup.” 

“T-Three baby bones?” 

“Running around the house.” 

“O-Oh … Oh wow.” And Sans fainted. 

Red proceeded to lose his shit then and there. Ah, he couldn’t wait for the little runts to come. 


	11. First kiss. Anxious. Haphephobia.

Guilt hit his core as he yet again, rejected the chance for a kiss. Sans already accommodated with not holding his hand, no hugs, no cuddling—just no touching in general. 

And Red was sure that Sans would be just about done with him being so unreasonable with his request. 

But he couldn’t help it. 

He would start to shiver and sweat, feel the quickening pace of his soul, his hands would become clammy, and he’d suddenly feel nauseous; even close to breaking down whenever he’s touched. 

Red had never told anyone, not even his little brother of the trauma that caused him to be this way. It happened when Papyrus had become more independent, and  _stars_ , just remembering it made Red shudder. 

“Hey, Red?” 

The skeleton looked to Sans who wore a tired and forlorn smile. Red’s soul twisted from the sight. His lover had been nothing but sweet and kind to him. Red felt like shit. 

“I, uh,” Sans scratched the back of his head nervously. “I just wanted to ask if … if there’s something I’m doing wrong.”

Red found himself chocking from his spit in the attempt to say something. “… No.” 

Sans looked at him in confusion, and patiently waited for him to elaborate. Stars, he didn’t deserve Sans. 

“I-I, um, y-you see,” Red found himself breathing hard. He was hyperventilating.

“H-Hey, Red, it’s okay.” Sans made a small movement towards his lover, making the latter flinch so he stopped. Instead, he continued to say words of encouragement in the hopes he can help in calming Red down. 

Sans sighed in relief when it was working, and let Red continue again at his own pace. 

“I-It’s not you. Ah, shit. I mean, it’s really m-me.” Sans continued to stay quiet, and Red looked down his clutched hands to take another deep breath. “The thing is … I have a … phobia. The fear of being touched.” 

Sans eye sockets widened but still he made no comment for it.

“I haven’t told anyone about it. Not even my bro … But I was …” It was hard to say, even now. 

And that’s when Sans stopped him. “It’s okay. I don’t want to know. I don’t want you to remember it.” 

Red’s shoulders slumped. “Sorry.” 

But, to the skeleton’s surprise, rather than words of them breaking up, what came out of Sans’ mouth was laughter. 

“Thank  _stars._  I know this is probably bad, but stars, Red. I thought you hated me.” 

“What?!” 

“I know. Well, I know  _now._ “ Sans sat a bit closer, but making sure to keep a reasonable distance away from Red. “But if you’re thinking this would make me give up one you, then I’ll get really mad. Don’t underestimate my feelings for you.” 

… Really. What more could Red really do, than smile softly and say, “Okay.” 


	12. Princess. Shadow.

Red laid on his bed in a bored manner. There wasn’t anything exciting for him to do. 

Being a princess, goddamn that stupid title, came with so little responsibilities. Oh, he read those dumb fairy tale fantasies, and wow, they were making things more complicated than it has be. 

Some of them, he concluded, were only whiny bitches. Then again, he was being hypocritical by being a whiny one. Godamit. 

“Realized something, princess?” 

Red turned around and saw Sans come out from the shadows. And the skeleton royalty simply grinned at his new company in excitement. 

“Sans! Did you get me anything?” 

“Wow, thanks. Hello to you too.” 

Red rolled his eye lights. “Oh shut up. You can tell me your adventure at dinner time.” 

“Fair enough.” 

“So?” Red looked at the other expectantly. 

Sans smirked. “Can I get a kiss from your royal highness for my efforts?” 

The skeleton on the bed groaned, before making a come hither with his finger. Sans very much liked the other’s cheek, and leaned down for their mouths to meet. 

“There. Now the present.” 

“So demanding.” 

“I wouldn’t be princess material if I wasn’t.” 

“Fair enough.” 


	13. Forest. Wolf. Hide.

Running, running and running. As fast as his short legs can take him, to get away from them. Ignoring the quick beating of his soul, the cold air rushing at him, how wet his shoes are and even how numb he began to feel.

He couldn’t get caught. But he couldn’t run for long.

It was a gamble, especially with his pursuer not too far, but he couldn’t possibly run anymore even if he wanted to. He took a turn and hid behind a tree, hoping the trunk was large enough to hide him completely, but didn’t stop from shrinking himself.

He covered his mouth to control his harsh breathing, and tears couldn’t help spring from his eye sockets when he heard them get closer from the hasty shuffling of snow getting louder. His body shook uncontrollably.

 _Shitshithsitshit_ —it was all he could think about.  What more could he possibly do to get out of this situation?

 _Hopeless. It was hopeless._  Stars, now that he was literally driven into a corner, what could have possibly drove him to even  _think_  he could actually escape the institution?

Still, there must be some hope lingering inside if he was still trying to prevent his sobs from becoming too loud.

“Where is he?!”

“Can’t be too far, his trail ends here.”

“Search the premise!”

 _Fuck, fuck, f-fuck,_ fuck _._  Each word sounded more and more desperate in his thoughts.

He was done fo—

The rustling of the leaves from the bushes in front of him made his head shot up in terror.

A wolf.

Stars, it was a wolf.

He was dead.

Cornered, alone, with nothing on him but his name on the dog tag on his collar—he was defeated. And he couldn’t stop himself from hiccupping and sniffling as he uncovered his mouth and helplessly wipe at his sockets.

He heard the crunching of snow, until he could feel the wolf’s presence.

The skeleton could only look up when he moved his hands down and close to his chest, red teary-eyes meeting deep blue ones head on.

He didn’t what possessed him to ask, let alone even say anything with his current level of coherency. But … he supposed it was because it was his last chance, that he had the guts to do the unthinkable.

“H-Help. P-Please.”

_Sure._

He definitely didn’t expect a response, so it stunned and confused the skeleton when he heard a deep voice in his mind.

The next thing he knew, screams erupted behind him, though he dare not look from the breaking of bones, of soft thuds in the snow and gurgles than eventually quieted.

Only the breeze of the wind could be heard in the silence that came afterwards.

 _W-What just_ …

 _So_.

That same voice came back, and the skeleton’s attention was all on the wolf.

_What’s my reward for helping you?_

Relief was still beyond his reach.


	14. Tsundere. Dom Problems. Tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PFFFFT. Dom problems. Dafuq? Lol. X’D

He was a fighter, through and through. He had to be from all the shit he’d done, so stubbornness was a trait both blessed and despised. Which is why he growled at Sans from across the room. His tail swished from side to side, ignoring the soft sound of cracking on the glass cup from the unconscious tightening of his grip.

He eyed the wretched female monster all up on  _his_  man. But what pissed him even more is Sans  _returning_  the favour by letting the damn harpie get close and even  _touch_  him.

Red scoffed, mood completely souring by the minute as he downed his drink in one go. He didn’t even bother to hide his irritation when he ordered for another. No doubt scaring the waiter, not that he cared for that anyway.

He was the one who suggested they go to a club with the scheme of making Sans jealous of the attention  _Red_  was supposed to get. Being more used to clubbing than the other was. But the moment they set foot, not even thirty minutes passed before people were coming to their table for a talk … with  _his boyfriend_. Completely ignoring him.

Everything went downhill for Red when Sans accepted the request for a dance.

So here he was, glaring at them at dance floor. No, he wasn’t _sulking_. And as much as he wanted to take Sans away, seeing him laughing and dancing and practically having the time of his life, Red would look like a bad guy for ruining it.

He swirled the new drink in his hand, much like the thoughts in his head. Maybe  _he_ was the problem.

As of recent months, he and Sans had been busy with work, and whenever they had free time, all they wanted to do was sleep.

Red was thinking that by clubbing tonight and letting loose, they would get somewhere, preferably on their bed to get frisky by the end of it.

But, but … Red frowned and sighed.

“Hey there,” red eye lights lazily looked to the newcomer who the audacity to sit across from him. “Do you mind if I keep you company?”

Does he? Even Red didn’t know. So he shrugged.

“You seem quite down in the dumps. I’m willing to listen if you want?” The monster was bold if he was leaning far too close for Red’s liking.

 _What the fuck?_  What was he? A doormat?

“Back off.”

But the monster didn’t listen, taking his words as joke if the latter chuckled.

“Feisty. I like that.”

Irritation, borderline anger was all time high. Though before Red could get another word out, mouth opening and about to let the fucker a piece of his mind, another presence literally popped out of nowhere by the table.

“Sorry pal. He’s with me, and I  _don’t_  appreciate you hitting on him.” Blue magic already flaring at the eye socket to back up the threatening words.

The monster took the hint and immediately retreated, not wanting to cause any trouble and left the skeletons alone.

Red couldn’t help but scoff, because he sure as hell wasn’t about to thank Sans like some damsel needing to be saved. He could handle himself fine and he said it as well. “You didn’t have to do that. I was fine.”

Red didn’t look away from his glass. “Just go back to dancing.”

He heard the other sit beside him, and Red turned his head away even when Sans hugged him.

“You wanted to make me jealous.”

Red stilled, heat slowly creeping up on his face at the realization his lover knew of his plan.

“And I wanted to turn it around to make  _you_  jealous.” Sans chuckled. They were both stubborn and stupid.

“But really, I just wanted to spend time with you. Sorry.”

Taking in his lover’s words, Red sighed. His hand moved to cup the back of Sans’ head as he turned to kiss him on the mouth. “‘M sorry too.”

“Heh, we’re idiots.”

“We’re in love, so no duh.” Red smiled when Sans brightened and laughed at his words. This was much better.

“Let’s go home. I’m tired from dancing.”

Red grinned mischievously. “Oh? Shame.”

Sans looked at him questioningly before eye sockets widened when the hand Red had on the back of his head trailed down to his nape, then to the clavicle where it settled with the slight hooking of fingers.

“Such a shame.” Red repeated, inwardly applauding himself when he saw his lover shiver from his light touches and the blue colouring those cheek bones. He’s got him where he wants hi—

Red’s eye sockets widened when Sans suddenly looked at him as if it was  _he_  who was the prey. The air changed around them, and Red found his soul beating fast and face heating up completely, more so when he heard the low growl.

“If you’re offering,” Red felt apprehension when he saw the wide grin; that never bodes well for him. “I’m not about to say no.”

* * *

Red literally was unable to get out of bed for three days. Bless his soul.


	15. Sacrigice. China. Mystical Creature.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I assume Mythical Creature? Meh, they’re similar in the sense that Mythical creatures are mystical too. Also, China tho! XD   
> You made me do research! Not like, I haven’t known of some Chinese lore. Ahahaha (cough cough* currently reading historical Chinese translations *cough cough)  
> In any case, I’ll take a shot at it. Pardon if it sucks.

He was disgusted. That was all there was to it. Utterly repulsed that they would continue on with such a stupid sacrificing ritual.

Red didn’t believe that it would do their small village any good, but not like his words were ever heard. He bet that since it was  _he_  that was being sacrificed this time, the others were probably overjoyed to get rid of a non-believer like him. Fucking assholes.

Well, the skeleton will just have to see for himself what this stupid hubbub was and survive it to prove them wrong.

So when the boatman stopped by the edge of some remote island, shrouded by thick fog, Red sneered when he was told to get off and walk to the shrine to offer himself to the river god.

The skeleton trudged up the pathway to the shrine, grumbling here and there of how stupid this whole thing was, but still alert to his surroundings if any beasts come out to attack him on the spot.

Finally, once he reached the shrine, Red didn’t care how shiny and gold the statue was for the supposed god. He didn’t care that he was to perform the duty as the ‘sacrifice’ to clean up the damn thing. Nope.

All Red did was give it the good old middle finger, and said, “Fuck you.”

Suddenly, he was blinded by bright light that the skeleton had to shield his face with his arms. And because he couldn’t see, he couldn’t help but yelp when he felt arms wrap around his waist. Eyes still closed, Red grabbed at the arms and froze when he heard a deep chuckle that was close to face than he expected.

“You’re interesting.”

Red’s eyes shot open when he felt a clack to his mouth, and was met with another skeleton monster who was apparently a fucking opportunist because Red could feel hands grope his behind. The fucking pervert.

He growled when they parted, the light already dimming, thankfully, and it was only then did Red realize that the other wore … strange clothes. At least, nothing he’d ever seen before. Though, it certainly made the monster ethereal.

“I like you.”

“Huh?”  _What the hell is this perv spouting about?_

“Yeah, definitely cute. Sorry, but I need to be quick. Can’t stay here for too long.”

That was all the time Red was given before the air shifted them and all of a sudden, he was in a different place.  

Red’s eye sockets widened at the grand structure before him.  _A p-palace?!_  Then he looked to the side when movement caught his attention …  _Are those clouds?!_

“Where the fuck are we?” He couldn’t help yelling out loud. Unable to comprehend what the hell was happening.

“Welcome to my humble abode.”

“Humble, my ass.” The smartass comment only made the other laugh.

“The name’s Sans. I’m what your people call a river god. Jokes.” Red didn’t laugh. “I’m just your typical Dragon King. No biggie.”

“… Come again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose the Dragon King (龙王 lóng wáng), the supreme Chinese Dragon. An extraordinarily powerful water and weather deity. :D


	16. Vampire. Meeting. Threat.

Red clicked his tongue, his hatred bore into the eyes of the hunter that had him pinned down; gun at point blank range between his eye sockets.

“Do it, then. Shoot me, you bitch.”

Sans narrowed his eyes, not falling for the bait. Because there was something he wanted to do. Something much  _worse_  than death.

So Sans shoved his hand in the vampire’s mouth, purposely letting those sharp fangs dig into his bones.

Red’s eye sockets widened. He realized what the latter was trying to do and began to struggle and spit out the blood; however, he had been hit earlier with a tranquilizer. He really should’ve been more careful this time around; to trust the dread he felt the moment he noticed that was he being followed. Red could only blame himself for being careless. Just because it was just one hunter in the premise, he shouldn’t have gotten so cocky.

And now he was paying the price for it—a large one at that.

The vampire was helpless as he swallowed the hunter’s blood.

“Heh, I see.” Sans grinned at the dilating eye lights as the vampire became more willing to drink. “So I guess that little myth was true after all.”

The hunter removed his hand, earning a whimper from the vampire.

“A hunter’s blood is like an aphrodisiac to you vamps.” Sans couldn’t help but chuckle at the red heart-shaped eye lights and flushing of cheeks.

“Guess that’s why you kill hunters than suck their blood. But don’t worry.” The hunter lifted the vampire up by the waist and carried him on his shoulder. “This is too good of a chance to pass up.” 


	17. Medicine. Mafia. March.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yolo!

Gunfire rang in the alleyways, scraping off bits of brick from the walls and denting metal of garbage dumps. The smoke of black powder, thick and white, and its acrid smell of burnt carbon, tastes like steam and sulphur.

Just your usual scuffle between famiglias.

Bullets flew by, grazing his cheekbone. Sans swore as he took cover. Just a deal gone wrong. Selfish fuckers taking the medicine haul for themselves.

“Sans, they’re calling for backup!”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”  _Great, more shit to deal with. Boss is not gonna be happy with this._  And Sans knew that not even his puns or even being the Boss’s lover will lighten the other’s mood. Red was quite the short-tempered one.

But they were certainly on the losing side being in the other famiglia’s territory. Definitely outnumbered too.

All of a sudden, there was a different sound of firing—loud and continuous.  _A machine gun?_

Men in suits dropped like flies to the ground, unable to do anything at the assault.

“Ambush!”

Sans heard one of them scream, and the skeleton felt inclined to take a peek at the chaos happening.

Eye lights widened and Sans grinned when he saw a familiar face behind four men with ammo flying about almost endlessly. “Red.”

Sans and two other monsters that were with him came out from their hiding spots and headed over to the massacre.

Seeing his men come his way, Red smirked at them, especially at Sans, and chuckled at the relieved looks.

“What, thinking this is too much?”

“Oh shut up. We couldn’t really do much in our situation.” Of course, only Sans was really allowed, other than Red’s brother Fell, to talk back in such a manner to the Boss.

Red snorted, taking his cigarette out from his pocket. Instinctively, Sans took out his lighter and lit the butt of the cigar when Boss turned his head.

The skeleton inhaled to blow the white smoke harshly. The firing had already stopped, and his men stood by, waiting on his next order. “Take the crates; make sure the medicine is inside and in good condition.”

Red then marched over inside the household with Sans, and a couple of monsters following after. He headed straight for the other famiglia’s Boss’ room, only to find the monster had committed suicide. A good and clean … well, getting shot in the head is always a messy business.

Red made a sound of disappointment before taking the cigar from his mouth. “The coward.”

“How did you know he was going to refuse?” It couldn’t be a coincidence.

“A hunch.”

It was all the answer he got, lest you count having smoke blown to your face as another one too before the other began to leave.

Really now. Sans smiled despite coughing a bit.

Trust their boss to know what was up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like mafia stuff. I’m just not a noir-adept kind of writer tho. orz


	18. Fish. Mermaid. Death.

He plunged into the cold waters, the bubbles quickly forming around before diminishing the deeper and deeper he sank.

He couldn’t swim. He didn’t think he needed to know how. But now, as he flailed his arms and legs, as the air in him felt tight and pushed to its limit to withstand the pressure, to ignore the urge to  _breathe_ , he should’ve learned.

And he shouldn’t have trusted  _him_.  

Close to blacking out, he managed to glance below him. There was a variety of schools of fish, large and small, colourful and dull—it was a beautiful sight.

Though, what caught his attention was an especially large tail. Not belonging to any kind of he knew, nor did it look like a shark’s.

His consciousness waving in and out, arms and legs were tired from moving, and the pain in his chest only kept increasing. He was dying.

He was really dying.

Black spots began to hinder his vision further, but he could faintly make out … some figure, moving that same tail he saw. Up and down, up and down. It was nearing him, but still, he couldn’t make out what it might be.

 _A mermaid?_  His mind supplied before he couldn’t find himself to care any longer and opened his mouth.

There was a saying that mermaids were associated with misfortune and death, luring errant sailors off course and even onto rocky shoals.

If he it was a mermaid …

How fitting.

* * *

 

The television blared as he flipped through the channels listlessly. Finally stopping at a news report of a dead monster that’s been eaten by a large fish that was so hideous to look at it needed to be blurred on camera.

The only evidence of the death occurring was the clothes victim worn snagging in the jagged teeth of the creature.

_I shouldn’t have trusted you._

The short skeleton turned off the tv, his arm dropping along with the remote by his side. “Yeah,” denying the existence of tears trickling down his cheeks. “You shouldn’t have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s your mermaid ….. heh


	19. Doll. Mutism. Force Feeding.

He wanted to scream.

He wanted to talk to his peers, chatter and babble animatedly about mundane topics, raise his voice when heated, and even sing!

Most of all, he wanted to scream; feel his lungs sore and throat burn until he couldn’t anymore.

But he can’t.

He  _can’t_.

“Say aaah~”

A hand forced his mouth open. Well, forced wasn’t quite the right word. His mouth effortlessly complied, opening wide for the wretched food to touch his tongue and go down his throat. It tasted like bile. Maybe it was.

But even when he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t move either.  _Drugged_.

“It must be good since you didn’t spill a single thing.”

It was disgusting, and the tears pricking and sliding down his sockets was proof of it.

It was easily ignored as he ‘ate’ another spoonful.

Unable to move, or talk, or do  _anything_. He was at the mercy of his captor.

He might as well be a doll from how hollow and helpless he felt.


	20. Enemies. Awkward Situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooo. kkkkkk. i’m sure this is not what u had in mind, but wanted to try this

He sighed heavily, relief and tiredness seeping into his aching bones as he was finally back at his flat. He was ready to just relax and crash on his couch if he couldn’t make it to his bed. 

Hearing the click, he opened the door and was met with another pair of eye lights.

… Excuse me?

Red eye lights trailed to the rifle on a tripod, the thin nozzle almost out of the open window, before he went back to the monster. 

There was another monster in his home. And it wasn’t just anyone. 

“Uhhh … Well this is awkward. My intel told me you weren’t supposed to be ‘til next week.” 

Red was rendered speechless in utter disbelief. But only for a moment before he took a pistol from his bag and pointed it at the intruder. 

“You have some guts, Sans.” The safety came off. “Making my home into a sniping nest.” 

Sans shrugged as if what was pointed at him was a toy gun than a real one. “Your place was the best location.” He grinned widely, his posture relaxing whilst keeping in mind of his real target’s movements. “Even if you are an enemy.”


	21. Wedding. Misunderstanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …….. u myt hate me but i love u k? :D

Sans was fixing his bow tie before he heard the doors open. What he gazed up upon was a stunningly handsome monster that was being led by Fell’s arm as they made their way forward. 

Stars, seeing him now, dressed in a classic white tuxedo with a red boutonnière and bow tie, certain to attract attention, reminded Sans how far the other had come. 

He could recall fond memories. Of their fights, the frustration, the tears, and the blows dealt; both words and fists. Of moments of comfort, the laughs and jokes, the pats and hugs, and the over all feeling of trust and safety. 

They’ve been through a lot. Confided in each other a lot, and supported each other through and through. 

And now … Red is able to show his true colours freely. Brimming with confidence, a firm step with each movement, head held high, and a bright smile. 

… Sans felt complicated. 

Because the hand that ended up enclosing Red’s, the monster that Fell was passing his brother onto, entrusting said monster to care and love his brother with all his might, was not his. 

“Thank you, Sans.” Papyrus smiled at him. It was so blinding that Sans wanted look away, but he didn’t. “This wouldn’t have happened if it weren’t for you, brother. I couldn’t think of a better monster to be my best man.” 

And what else could Sans do, but keep on smiling. “Heh. I’m happy for you, Paps.”

Deep blue eye lights met red ones right after. “Both of you.” 

Sans ignored the constricting pain in his soul when Red was just as blinding. 

See, Sans is smiling. How could he not be happy at the wedding of his brother and best friend if he could smile so much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …… yeah, made it one-sided. :P


	22. Mafia. Cute Smol Cop. Arrest.

Sans cussed loudly, wiping the blood stain from his cheek with his short black leather-gloved hand.  _What a bloody mess._  

It was lucky that he took care to not get any of the blood on him other than that little speckle that got his face.

He didn’t expect for the informant to be part of the Diocleziano famiglia; downright ambushing him with five more men to take him out. 

But he wasn’t a Don of a famiglia for nothing. 

Sans sighed, taking his cell phone out to call Papyrus. “Hey bro?” 

“You calling means that I was right wasn’t I.”

Sans chuckled, using his magic to arrange the bodies in a more … natural position. He was pretty sure having a body stuck to the dented wall from an impact wasn’t natural at all. “Yeah, ‘s a bust.” 

“While I don’t want to say I told you so, it needs to be said.  _Ahem._  I  _told_  you so.” 

Sans rolled his eyes, now maneuvering the weapons around so it looks like your usual scuffle. He can’t explain the wall however, but not like he was going to stick around for it anyway. 

“Anyway, tell Muzzi and Tibaldo to find another source for the recent drug dealings, and for you and Undyne to take care of the Diocleziano. Those idiots have been throwing their weight around, and because of their involvement, the cops are getting on other famiglias cases along with us.”

“Got it Sans. Do you need me to get someone to drive you back?” 

Sans looked at his masterpiece with satisfaction. No doubt it’ll be on the MTT News the next day. “Nah, I think I’ll just walk the way back. It’s still quite a beautiful day after all. And,” Sans smirked, looking at the large garbage bin. “I still got stuff to finish up over here.”

Getting the message, Papyrus bid him to be careful and said his farewells. After ending the call, the skeleton chuckled. “You can come out now.”

Sans didn’t wait long before he heard the shuffling footsteps, and a uniformed skeleton came out of hiding. Sans whistled. “Did you enjoy the show, officer?”

Red growled, quickly getting into position as he raised a pistol and aimed at Sans with both hands. “You’re under arrest!”

Sans couldn’t help but chuckle, and then slowly advanced. “Well, aren’t you cute. You’re  _shaking_.”

Despite the steadiness in his voice, Red was indeed trembling. And how could he not? He was just a patrol officer. It was typically a very lax job. Any yet, he came across the most brutal fight … No. Red mentally shook his head.  _That wasn’t a fight at all. It was a bloody_  massacre.  

As if reading his thoughts, Sans started, “Listen sweetheart, how ‘bout we make a deal yeah?”

The skeleton’s steps were steady and confident that Red wanted to back away but couldn’t. His legs were frozen stiff, and fear spiked in him. His instincts told him that this monster was very,  _very_  dangerous. “A d-deal?” Red wanted to smack himself when his voice cracked. That was basically giving the fucker more advantage over him.

Sans was gracious enough to not make fun of policeman for it. “Yup. You keep quiet about this, in exchange for not taking you out.”

Hearing this fueled Red’s anger. He may be scared but he was still a goddamn police officer. Like hell he was going to back down like some pussy. “Fuck that.” His surge of courage allowed him to straighten his aim. “How ‘bout you come with me quietly, and get your ass behind bars!”

Sans stopped to stand in front of the gun, directly pointed to his chest. He smiled darkly, as his blank eye light coloured to deep blue hues. “Well, if you’re gonna be like that.” He grabbed the gun, startling Red. Then proceeded to bend and crush the barrel. Red was so shaken that he moved back and let go, watching Sans discard the pistol as if what he held wasn’t a real one, but a toy.

“Looks I’m taking you out then.”

Red began to shake even more, profusely sweating from the overwhelming fear and anxiousness that consumed his whole being.  _Oh shit oh fuck oh fuck._  He was going to get killed.

Just as Sans moved, Red tightly shut his eyes and raised his arms instinctively to defend himself. But then …

Red simply felt an arm wrap around his waist, and pulled him to the other’s chest. He couldn’t help opening his eyes, and found himself staring into blank eye lights; watching the other show a cheeky and playful grin.

“So, where do you want to eat for our date? My treat of course.”

…… Confusion was an understatement. Red didn’t know how to react, let alone respond. He stared blankly at the out-of-the-blue question.

“What’s wrong?” Sans asked, as if it was Red being the weird one and not him. “Didn’t I say I was gonna take you out?”

When it clicked in Red’s mind, the sudden relief, knowing that he wasn’t going to get killed, made his body lose strength altogether.

Sans was ready to hold him up as he laughed. “That scared huh.”

“F-Fuck you.”

“Ooo~ Kinky aren’t we officer.”

“S-Shut up!”


	23. Fox. Cute. Wake Up.

Sans slowly came to consciousness from his sleep when the weight on top of him became too hard to ignore. Groggily opening his eyes, he blinked a couple more times to rid of his sleepiness.

When he lifted his head, what greeted him the fox sleeping on top of him. Seeing this, Sans’ head plopped back down, wrapping an arm around Red’s lower back as his other petted the other’s head, brushing against the furred ears along with it.

Red subconsciously leaned into the touch and began to purr. Sans’ eyes widened, and he did his best to hold back his laugh as to not jostle the sleeping fox.

With his magic, he shakily summoned up his phone to not only take pictures, but a video as well. This was too good to miss.

Sans started gently scratching behind the ears, then under the chin when the latter unconsciously lifted their head. The continual caress was slowly rousing Red, but due to his sleepiness and currently muddled head, he simply enjoyed the attention he was receiving; purring all the while.

Though, once his thoughts began to clear, he froze in place.

Taking notice of this, Sans chuckled. “Morning hun.” He discretely moved the phone away.

Red detected the movement, and once he realized that Sans has record of this on his phone, his whole face flushed. Embarrassment coming to the forefront as Red’s brows furrowed. He growled, his ears bent back and tail swished from side-to-side slowly. “Delete it.”

“Heh, but Red,” Sans grinned. “I don’t give a  _fox_.”

Red’s mouth twitched. Damn Sans for starting it. How could he not counter? “For  _fox_  sake, delete it Sans!”

“Oh, would look you at this?” Sans had already placed the phone in a safe and hidden location, having already distracted Red with the puns. “Seems like no  _fox_ were given.”

“…  _Fox_  you.”

“Ooo~ Feeling  _Foxy?”_

Oh my stars.  _“Fox off!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the fox puns I had thought of at the time.


	24. Scar. Time. Sympathy.

Sans looked at the scars on Red from the countless of brawls the other had to deal with in his own world. Each crack and deep crevice decorating all over the thick bones… It made Red look both fragile and yet strong at the same time.

Sans was taken out of his stupor when Red covered his body with a regular short-sleeved shirt. Unashamed of exposing them, just like battle scars showcased with pride.

Red was proud of his scars. For every scar told a story—and those stories told everyone around him one thing: “I survived.”

But as much as Sans should be proud, and certainly he was in awe of how amazing and strong Red was, he couldn’t help but wished that those same scars healed with time.

He couldn’t even sympathize because he will never know how Red would feel—could even feel that way.

Sans never thought of scars as something to be proud of, because by the end of the day, they were still disfigurements. Flaws decorating your body. Forever reminding you that they exist—that they happened.

And there are stories Sans wants to forget.

That’s why, he can never stop himself from staring—from wincing. Because all he was reminded about was the pain it came from obtaining such wounds.

“Sans.” The aforementioned skeleton was startled. He didn’t realize that Red was now staring at him.

“S-Sorr—”

“It’s fine you know.” Sans stayed quiet, so Red continued. He held his hand before huffing. “It’s fine if you don’t understand.” Then he chuckled. “I’d be more surprised if you did. That it didn’t bother you one bit.”

Even though Red said it, Sans still felt guilty for it.

Noticing this, Red tightened his hold. “Hey, sweetheart, stop.”

“B-But I—”

“You didn’t live in my world.” Red started, “Of course you won’t get why I’m so proud of them. Even if there are some bad memories with a couple of them, doesn’t make a difference to me. They all mean the same damn thing.” Red met Sans’ gaze.

“I’m  _alive_.”

Sans’ breath hitched, unbidden tears forming in his sockets.

“I’m  _here_.”

Red smiled as he gently pulled his now sobbing partner into his arms.

“That I’m so damn lucky, and even met you.”

Sans hiccupped, “R-Red. I-I- _hic_ - _love you_. Love you. M’lucky too.  _Hic_. L-Love you.”

Red laughed, patting and rubbing at Sans’s back. “I know hun. You tell me every day.” Sans choked out a laugh at that.

They were different after all. Two monsters with different experiences and values upheld.

Two different worlds that had collided for them to meet.

But it didn’t mean they couldn’t love each other.

It didn’t mean that they couldn’t be together.

And that’s just fine with them.


	25. Kidnapping. Blood. Fear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: torture, horror, maiming, physical torture, gore?, holes/drilled holes. 
> 
> There is a dark scene.
> 
> Rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> humhum. ;)

Drip.

Drip.

_Blood trickled out from deep wounds, dripping ever so slowly as they slid to stain the usual pristine bones that were now riddled with holes and deep gashes._

Tired. 

So tired. 

_Surrounded by the strong odor of waste water and excrements mixed in with the pervasive coppery smell, the skeleton didn’t gaze beyond the window in front of him splattered in fresh reds and dried maroons._

_Not when he knew what lied behind those doors._

_Not when, even with the smell of the room he was in, he could still smell the distinct stench of rotting flesh._

_His stomach churns, almost failing to contain its contents in._

_Legs bound to the floor by heavy metallic cuffs and chains as his hands were bound to ceiling to suspend him. The pool of blood just a couple of inches away from his feet. His magic was stunted from the drug he was forced to swallow early on. There was no way for escape._

_His vision blurred, feeling the hot tears form in his sockets._

Drip. 

Drip. 

_They dropped slowly, mixing to blend in with the pool below._

_Why did this happen?_

_The skeleton shut his eyes tight, remembering that the last thing he said to his spouse was something stupid. They were arguing so heatedly that words slipped before he even thought to process them._

_He didn’t mean it._

_The pool continued to be disturbed._

_He never meant to hurt his partner–to strike and push where he had known the other was vulnerable; he was entrusted to keep him safe._

_And yet he—_

_The sudden shriek and screams of pain startled him out of his reverie._

_Unconsciously making him glance towards the direction of the noise._

_The pulsing of his soul quickened, beating faster and faster with each agonizing scream resounding the paper-thin walls. He can pick out the extra sounds of crunching, gurgling, splattering, and laughter. He was thankful and grateful that his tears blurred the horrifying scene before him—of hazy silhouettes—even if it didn’t leave much to the imagination._

_His body shook unbidden, gritting his teeth to prevent the pitiful whimpers to escape—for his desperate cries only to go unheard by the one he wished to save him from this hell._

* * *

Sans wiped away his tears after he finished reading the recent chapter of his favourite web novel.

It was right there that Red, who sat by Sans’ side waiting for him to finish reading, poked his cheek. The ass. Couldn’t he see that Sans was having a moment? Red was impatient as always.

“So? Whatcha think?”

Sans, after sniffling a bit, answered with a choked chuckle. “Hehe, it’s really good Red. Your fans will cry.”

“Pfft. Like you?”

“Like me.”

Then, Red smirked deviously. “Heh, I wonder how much hate ‘m gonna receive if tell them that  _that_  was the end.”

“Probably a lot. But it’s not right?”

“…”

“… It’s not right?”

“……”

“You’re joking!”

“………” Red quickly pecked Sans’ cheek before he ported out.

_“Red!”_

This is what he gets for living with a writer. They’re all evil assholes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not today! >:D


	26. Mer'maid'. Discovered.

Red looked questioningly at Sans once the other had finished making him go through the holes of it. Ah, well, Sans called them ‘clothes’ like what the other was wearing. Except that he also called this a ‘dress’?

Red concluded in his head that land monsters were weird.

He looked down the wet ‘dress’ of black and white. Due to tbuoyancy, the ‘skert’ of it along with the ‘apren’ floated, making him look like one of those jellyfish fellas.

“They’ll definitely say you’re a mer _maid_  now if they had any doubts.”

‘Mermayd?’

Red saw Sans laughing and enjoying himself, finding the skeleton really cute. He supposed that he didn’t really mind it since it made Sans happy. Even if he didn’t understand half of the time what the other was spouting about.

He grabbed onto the boat, and hefted himself up. A little irritated how the 'dress’ was heavy and clung onto his bones.

Sans immediately rushed to the other’s side. “H-Hey, carefu—”

The skeleton was cut off when Red leaned forward to kiss him in the mouth.

Red pulled back, and his tail swished from side to side as he beamed at Sans. He’d seen pairs near the shore who did these kinds of things. While he didn’t completely understand what they meant, he made the assumption that it was a way for land monsters to show affection to their mates and at the same time thank the other.

Sans’ face coloured blue, and covered his mouth with the back of his hand.  _W-Where did Red learn to do that?!_

The skeleton didn’t know what to think, and found himself combusting on the spot.

But the mermaid didn’t really understand nor care about his predicament. Liking the expression on Sans, Red wanted to do it again. So he maneuvered himself so that he sat inwardly on the boat’s rails. Then, he lifted his arms to Sans, indicating that he wanted him to come close so that they could do it again.

Sans’ soul pulsed fast. He wanted to explain to the other why it’s not good to kiss people willy nilly and what they meant. But seeing the other’s ecstatic expression and almost impatient beckoning, the skeleton couldn’t help but follow the command and moved closer. Sans felt kind of guilty since the other didn’t know what he was doing. But he enjoyed the kiss; especially if he was going to receive more kisses now.

Pleased, Red cupped Sans’ cheeks and leaned forward for a peck. Then, another and another and another. Hehe, kissing was much more fun than Red expected. He was giggling right after he was satisfied.

Sans on the other hand was going to get a heart attack at this rate. But seeing how innocent Red was happily laughing, and now smooshing to rub their cheeks together, Sans’ heart melted.

Still, he must properly explain! He can’t have Red going around kissing others just because the merman felt like it. “R-Red, hey, wait.” Gently pushing the other back, he said seriously. “You can’t do this to other people okay? They’re not gonna like it and may … get wrong ideas.”

He can’t do it to other people? Well …

Red attempted to voice out, using land monster’s language as the other had been teaching him when they met, what was more important to him than anything. “Onli Yu, Ookei?”

Sans inhaled. Is that okay? Would it be okay? The guilt in him swelled. So he tried to explain more. “Look, Red, only … er, do you call them pairs? Mates? Lovers? Anyway, they’re the ones that do that.”

Red titled his head in question. He pointed to Sans, to the bite mark he did on the other’s neck and said, “Mayt.”

Hearing the word shook Sans’ core before a laugh bubbled out.  _So that’s what it was._

It was no wonder Red kept growling when he tried to heal it before. Since he let it be, his cervical bones now had dental impressions on them. He felt like a fool for not quickly piecing it together.

All this time, Sans thought that he was the only one getting too attached. Heh, who knew the other was already way ahead of him.

Seeing the strange look he was receiving, Sans smooshed Red’s cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. He smiled brightly and answered. “Yeah. Only me.” And his soul lurched with joy when Red giggled.

Oh yeah, he’s fallen deep. And he didn’t want to surface.


	27. Naga. Bite. Pet.

Red cussed, cupping his hand to his chest before lashing out and smacking the feral squirrel away with his tail from him.

“You okay, babe?” Sans slithered toward his mate having seen the latter smack the rodent.

“’M fine. Just got bit.”

“Yeah? Let me see.” Although it was already healed due to Red healing it almost immediately, it didn’t deter Sans to pet with his fingers where the indents had been.

Red chuckled. “It’s fine Sans. Already healed.”

Sans pulled his partner’s hand close to his face, and by close, Red’s hand was on Sans’ face. “Hmmm~ Are you sure?”

Sans smiled when the other giggled some more from his antics. Then, he kissed the would-be wound and exclaimed. “There we go.  _Now_  it’s completely healed.”

“Hehe, you  _hissed_  it better.”

And just for shits, Sans had to. “Hissssss—”

“Sansssssssss!”

Did Sans mention how much he loved Red?


End file.
